Furi Kuri: The Old Republic
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: A new enemy from a galaxy far, far way comes to claim Naota's life.


(((Disclaimer: This is an unofficial fan fiction story and I do not profit from it in any way. I do not own FLCL, which is a property of Studio Gainax.)))

FURI KURI: THE OLD REPUBLIC

Over two years had passed since Haruko made her retreat, following Atomsk into the deep reaches of outer space with her trusty yellow Vespa scooter and the EB Gibson guitar. The years following her abandonment of the adolescent boy filled his heart with rage as little-by-little he realized she had used him. He was but a tool for her and her insidious agender, then he was discarded as he was no longer of any use to her.

Mamimi had traveled to the U.S. in hopes of finding Tasaku, which also added to Naota's bitterness as she too made him feel like yesterday's trash, forcing him to believe he could never fill his elder sibling's shoes.

Ultimately, his bitterness over the past couple or so years have made him solitary, if not cynical and misanthropic.

He walked to school alone, a lit Never Knows Best cigarette snugly planted between his lips, with a Kirin beer can tightly held with his right hand. While he was wearing his traditional high school uniform, his top was unbuttoned to reveal a black t-shirt which stated in big, bold red letters, "I fucking hate humanity."

Gaku and Masashi moved away quite some time ago, so Naota more or less was short on friends… Save his lavender haired class rep. While one of his halves constantly assured himself that he hated her and that she was nothing but trouble, his other half was at odds, constantly telling him that she's blossomed into an attractive young woman… And that she wanted him. BAD. Naota typically ignored the latter part of himself, believing she too would end up using him as a means to an end.

As Naota was about to step through the front gate of his high school, the class president watched him out of her peripheral vision intently. When he walked past her, he did all he could to ignore her and pretend like she didn't exist.

Eri nonchalantly called him out, "Nandaba-kun…"

He replied in kind. "Ninamori…"

He could see her fluster a bit, which was out of the unusual for her. "Look, we need to talk?"

"About the booze? The cigarettes? The cannabis? The crap attendance rate?"

She was fidgeting under his gaze. "Well, um, no…"

"Huh? Something other than that?"

Naota could swear her saw her eyes about to tear up before she inquired, "Is it alright if I walk home with you, after school?"

"Sure, I guess…"

She smiled brightly for a bit before heading towards the class room.

…

After an uneventful day of school, which Naota tended to sleep through most of, he found himself at the gate of his school with Eri nowhere in sight. Before any notion of being stood up could crawl through his mind, she snuck up behind him.

"Naota…"

Being caught off guard, he briefly shook in his boots. "Holy fuck Eri, you scared the shit out of me!"

Eri was flabbergasted. "You haven't called me by my first name since… Second grade?"

Naota shrugged. "Sounds about right, I guess."

Eri inquired, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence between the two on the way home, until they come across the familiar bridge at the familiar river front where Mamimi attempted god knows what with Naota back in the day.

Naota broke the ice, "So, what did you need to tell me?"

Eri froze in her tracks, feeling a tingle in her spine. She thought to herself, _'It's now or never, Eri…'_

He studied her face for a bit, noting a bit of unease, then inquired. "Everything alright?"

Naota noticed her eyes begin to tear up again. "My parents… They're… They're divorcing. For real this time…"

He said nothing as he was sure he could do nothing to console her.

"My mother plans to move to Osaka, and if she gets custody…" The tears began to flow freely at point. "I… I don't want to leave…"

"You don't want to leave and start a new life? That's something most people would be grateful for…"

Eri shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave…" She gazed into his eyes as if she could see into his soul. Naota then realized what she meant. "I don't want to leave… You!"

Naota was indeed bewildered by her choice of words. "Me!?"

"Oh Naota-kun, I love you so much. I don't ever want to leave you."

Considering her attraction to him came as news to her, he couldn't help but ask, "How long?"

"Sixth grade, maybe?"

Naota was quite dumbfounded, "Almost three years ago?! How the fuck did I not notice?!"

Eri giggled as his conundrum. "You were never one to catch on to the conspiracies surrounded you, Naota-kun."

Naota grumbled before he suggested, "You know, maybe we should continue this… In private."

A warm smile melted on to Eri's face, finding his suggestion quite agreeable. As he had nearly a foot worth of height on her these days, she leaned her head on his shoulder with much content. "Lead the way…"

…

At the Nandaba bakery, Naota saw a note from Mon-chan that stated Shigekune and himself had left for an Anime convention and they would be gone a few days. He could only think, 'Thank god for the small favors in life.'

Eri was quite chipper. "They're gone? Good!" She smiled deviously before she started to peel off her garments one by one, starting with her traditional high school blouse. The magenta bra she wore underneath displayed generous cleavage.

A smile found itself on his profile. "Oh shit…"

Seeing he was content with what he saw, she lowered her dress, showing him her magenta v-string panty.

"Damn woman!"

Eri cooed. "I guess that means you like?"

"Hell yeah!"

With that said, she placed her palms on the side of his face before forcing him into a deep. While it felt a bit awkward for both parties right off the bat, they eventually relaxed themselves and allow it to come naturally. It became a night for them both to remember for all time. It would have been perfect for them… If only there were not being stalked!

Ever since Naota left his house for school this morning, he could sense a malicious presence. Even though this person did well to remain hidden, the residual powers of Atomsk within him made him feel someone… or something was on the prowl.

After Eri had fallen asleep after their love making episode, Naota quietly got out of the bottom bunk they were sharing and went straight for the Richenbacker. As he tip toed outside his room, he saw Canti. Noata placed his index finger on his lip, signaling to be quiet, to which Canti nodded.

When Naota crept down the stairs, he could see his stalker. He wore some sort of copper armor, with a peculiar mask which provided a slim visor for his vision. He was also cloaked. There was a metal hilt of sorts, latched to his belt. "And here I thought I wouldn't be seeing any more of you Medical Mechanica goons…"

His voice was deep and distinct, if not muffled by the mask he wore. "I am not with Medical Mechanica."

Naota wasn't sure to believe him. "Oh? Better start talking before we bash your skull in."

"Very well. Medical Mechanica and the Space Police Brotherhood joined forces against a common enemy. This common enemy has learned of your N.O power and seeks to enslave you."

Naota spat. "More fucking aliens? Great…"

"This enemy comes from a galaxy, far, far away. After conquering my home galaxy, he has set his sights on others, including our own."

Naota inquired, "And who the hell are you?"

"You can call me… Revan."


End file.
